Eclipsestar
Summary Eclipsestar is a thick-coated tom. His pelt is mostly black, but has white and orange markings all across him, making him almost like an inverted calico. His eyes are light blue. He is currently the former leader of SkyClan. Detailed History Kithood Eclipsekit was born to the daylight warriors Lunamoon and Solfur. Sulfurkit was also in his litter. In the first few moons, Sulfurkit and Eclipsekit were treated as equals, and life was good. However, as time passed, Sulfurkit started to appeal more to his parents, and quickly became their favorite. Eclipsekit became more bitter and reclusive over this. At one point, he slipped out of camp to explore, and ended up coming home with injuries from running into a vicious rogue. Sulfurkit comforted him, but Eclipsekit shook it off. Apprenticeship Eclipsepaw was made an apprentice alongside his littermate, and was given the mentor Chewburr. Most of his apprenticeship is fairly insignificant, although he did meet and befriend a fellow apprentice, Lunarpaw. His situation with his parents did not change at all, and he continued to resent them. Warriorship After completing his training, Eclipsestorm was named a warrior alongside his brother, Sulfurfur. Bitter and angry as ever, he started to blame his brother more and more for the neglect, even going as far as to physically attack him on one occasion. After being spared the possibility of exile, Eclipsestorm chose to be more careful with what he did. He stayed away from his brother and his parents, but chose to open up to a few other cats in the Clan, in order to make himself fit in more. This proved to be successful, and after taking on Ravenpaw as an apprentice, he felt sure that he was finally finding his place in the Clan. After being named as Silverstar's deputy, Eclipsestorm vowed to himself and his Clan that he would continue to improve and be the best version of himself he could be. After running into the Tribe of Rushing Water on accident, he came to befriend the cats there, specifically the current heritor, Moss. Because of this, a sort of alliance formed between the two groups, which Eclipsestorm intended to keep together. Not long after the dog attack at the Gathering, BloodClan showed up at SkyClan, telling their tale of being chased out of their own home by the vicious beasts. Eclipsestorm was wary at first, due to his initial dislike of BloodClan, but he respected and enforced Silverstar's decision to give them shelter. When the camp was attacked by dogs, he fought fiercely for both sides, and silently mourned the death of Moss, who was lost in the battle. During all this time, Eclipsestorm had mostly tried to avoid Sulfurfur. He ended up taking on his former apprentice, Oakpaw, as his own. He did not know that Sulfurfur had become a murderer until he came into camp to find Oakpaw fatally injured and Sulfurfur pushing Silverstar off a cliff. Eclipsestorm put an end to Sulfurfur's life by shoving him off the cliff himself. After Silverstar made his way up on his own, Eclipsestorm went to his dying apprentice, naming them Oakmoon before StarClan. Oakmoon died right afterwards, to his dismay. Not long after this happened, Silverstar gave up the role of leadership to Eclipsestar. TBA Eclipsestar randomly dissapeared one day, and so Ivystar was named as his replacement Category:Characters Category:Highranks Category:Leaders Category:SkyClan